dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs Cheetah
Venom vs Cheetah is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-third DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 13! Marvel vs DC! A nemesis for Spiderman and Wonder Woman forged by science do battle. Will Cheetah honour the goddess by hunting the symbiotic Venom? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight '' '' Cheetah had come to collect a sample of symbiotic materials, hoping that perhaps that biology would match her enchanted body. Maybe even enough to allow her to surpass Wonder Woman in battle. Maybe. Cheetah silently snapped the neck of the night guards before they could detect her and then followed a man she did recognise into the laboratory. "Eddie Brock... oh how the mighty have fallen..." she said tauntingly. She then sharpened her claws. "I'll still enjoy the kill." she said, pouncing. She easily overpowered Eddie, pinning him to the floor and preparing to bite down on the neck when suddenly the disgraced reporter smiled. "Shouldn't have done that, kitty!" he said in a voice that barely sounded human. Venom then made itself known to Cheetah, taking over Eddie's body and throwing the hunter across the room and into the wall. "At last, worthy prey." she said, preparing herself. Here we go! The predator pounced at Venom, who formed his hand into a stiff block. It smashed Cheetah to the ground, who yelped and scampered into the shadows. Venom did an over the top sniffing sound as it looked around the laboratory. "I can smell you, kitten. And you smell..." he then lashed out to the side, and hoisted her up by the throat. "FRIGHTENED!" he snarled, roaring in her face. Cheetah squirmed, clawing at the hand around her neck. Venom rushed a set of spikes into her flesh, and then tried to instantly bite her head off. Cheetah desperately clawed the eyes of the beast, forcing it to let go of her. She then delivered a drop kick to the giant knees of Venom, dropping him to one of them. She wrapped her tail around his neck, but Venom was too strong and lifted her up with no problem. He slammed her back first into the floor, and Cheetah took a second to recover from the impact. Venom twisted its arm around several corners to grab Cheetah by the ankle and drag her around the lab, smashing her face against some of the glass windows. Cheetah grabbed a nearby microscope. Anything she could use as a weapon was good enough at this point. She bashed the scientific instrument over Venom's head, which angered the anti hero into throwing a huge right hand into her rib cage. Cheetah picked herself back up, wheezing, but athletically dodged Venom's next attack, which ended up ripping through a wall and activating a strikingly loud alarm. Venom roared in pain and frustration. He cupped his ears and despite Cheetah also suffering from the effects, she was able to cut across his stomach and neck with her magic claws. She stomped down on his head, which was met with a crunching noise but the alien stood before her still. Venom grew a little in size, and then began throwing his arms around in a rotation. Cheetah ducked, clawing across the knees of Venom. She then drop kicked him in the back. Venom quickly summoned spikes in his back, throwing Cheetah back out of the lab and into the main corridors. She picked up a gun that one of the guards had, and fired on Venom as it charged her. The bullets were simply spat back out at her, and Venom clotheslined her over the railing. Cheetah landed on her feet and disappeared into a vent. Venom looked up with a smile. "You can't run!" he warned, reaching in after her and seizing her by the tail. Cheetah clutched on tightly to a vent grid, and used it as a weapon when Venom dragged her out. She dug her claws into his face again, dealing minor damage and she was also able to begin tearing the symbiotic creature's flesh. She figured that if she killed Eddie Brock, she would kill whatever the hell this thing was. She clawed deeper and deeper, but Venom recovered quickly enough to create a blade and slash Cheetah across the ribs. Cheetah leapt up, slashing back and forth across Venom's massive body, and lifting him into the air. Venom grabbed a nearby ledge with one hand, and a railing with another. With her target stretched out, Cheetah delivered a colossal double stomp to the chest which planted the symbiotic monster into the floor. She wasn't done though; she grabbed her target by the tongue and attempted to cut it off. Venom roared in pain, clawing at Cheetah who settled for just punching the beast in the face, scattering several teeth. Enraged, Venom speared Cheetah through a maintenance room and into a machine. Cheetah cried out, before yelping as her throat was clenched by her alien adversary. She struggled to resist, and Venom slowly brought back his jaw, revealing the depth of the monster's body. Just as he went to bite down around her head, Cheetah clawed an electric wire, which immediately coursed static energy through her body but, more importantly, also through Venom's. The pair cried out as the energy coursed through them, and Venom released his prey. Cheetah recovered first and clawed Venom in the neck. Venom staggered backwards, and Cheetah drop kicked him yet again. This time, he fell into a pile of loose wires which tortured his body and forced him to split from his host. The symbiotic was trapped behind the electric wiring, dying slowly as the electricity burned its body. Eddie however wasn't so lucky. He looked up, face to face with his hunter. "Ahh crap." he realised. Cheetah snarled, pouncing him and ripping his body to ribbons. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Cheetah!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Tragic Villains themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights